Gentle Lie
by ills
Summary: ROMY. A simple token, which was as old as Chronos himself was all that was left in the requirements to declare before God himself that this Remy and all of his carnal pleasures belong solely to her.


_Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't own anything X-men: Evolution related including sadly, Gambit. Le sigh._

**Gentle Lie **

The burnt, at present decaying, skeleton corpse that was once an elegant sequined infused off-white dress clung to her ash splattered, porcelain skin. Blacken tears, that perfectly coordinated with the shade of her essence, ran down her smuggled face in a torrent while her mouth stupidly continued gapping, remind the audience of a goldfish. It was safe to diagnose that the grief that was practically seeping from her pores had pushed her past all rationality, propriety and sanity.

"H-h-how c-c-could," Bella donna paused, her golden tresses trembling.

The edges of reality pulsed, focusing before altering into an ill-defined nightmarish scene, pulled directly from the camcorder of her mind's eye.

Picture it: A glowing couple, who stood, witnessed not only by family, friends and guild but by God and his Cherub as well. The distraught carved faces were too memorized at the thought of harmony to even think of raising an unsightly protest at present time.

Bitter tasting feuds had been the last thing on this blonde's brain, the eager ballerina inside her mind was dancing around the mere thoughts of owning this man. A simple token, which was as old as Chronos himself was all that was left in the requirements to declare before God himself that _this_ Remy and all of his carnal pleasures belong solely to _her_.

Though, when the time came an oddity presented itself.

Instead of exchanging the customary ring, the symbol of their union, Remy handed her a card: The Jack of Hearts.

Memorized by its glowing features Bella Donna allowed herself to be distracted by it for a brief moment but when her questioning eyes had glanced up she found her soon-to-be-husband no longer in sight. Shock, ran rapid through her veins and without thought she allowed the card to slip from her grasp.

The image pulsed once again in her mind, slipping back to reality.

"Why," Her voice was demanded while her severe face hardened.

Palming a deck of cards Remy reached up with his free hand to remove his clove cigarette from in-between his lips, exhaling the sweet poison with each spoken syllable. "'is jus' Remy's way, Belle."

Bella donna's fierce eyes narrowed, "All of it." She paused when a sob threatened to break through her control and it was in that particular moment that Gambit noted the audience- or rather dubbed, Angry Mob- growing ever closer to the unwed couple. "Was it jus' a lie? You," She paused once again, silently praying for the resolve to get out her next words. "Said you loved me."

A smirk danced across Remy's lips while his dexterous fingers continued absently to play with the deck of playing cards. "Did Remy do dat now? Care to remind dis old Cajun when dat was exactly."

Embarrassment, an emotion rarely felt by the assassin colored her features. "Get out," With venom that would have made a black mamba shy away Bella donna spat out the command.

"Wha'ever you say _Belle_," Remy spoke dismissively, his shoulders shrugged meanwhile placing his still lit cigarette in-between his lips. But, just as he was turning to leave Bella donna took a reluctant step forward feeling fueled by his indifferent attitude.

"No, not jus' from the church, but from all New Orleans." A wounded expression, a rarity for the assassin flashed across her face as she noted Remy's unflinching expression.

"'is fine with this Gambit," Placing two fingers on his lips he blew her a final kiss goodbye before turning around and heading towards the wide double doors. Though, their presence went ignored Remy was aware of a voice that tried futile, to prevent him from departing. Was it Jean-luc or Julien, he couldn't be sure as his red on black eyes stayed glued to his passage to freedom. A flash of multiple glowing playing cards had silenced the small protest, removing the obstruction right as he reached forward to push the door open.

A grin dripping in undiluted snake charm spread like wildfire across his face before he reached, taking a hold and then afterwards flicking the cigarette across the filled parking lot. As he approached his desired vehicle he reached into his tux jacket and pulled out the corresponding key, unlocking the door with ease before slipping fluidly into the driver's seat.

Remy turned his head slightly to find the perfect mirror's reflection unconscious, bound and gagged lying on the passenger's seat.

A girlish, musical laugh seeped past his lips as his body contorted as it began to reshape itself. Purple colored fingernails jammed the key into the ignition, "Told ya." A sweet, heavily southern accent voice called out. "That ah 'ust couldn' let you go through wit dis, _swamp rat_." Rogue made a face, "'sides, you look horrible in a tux."

Placing her foot on the petal the car lurched forward right as a ghost of a smile played on Gambit's lips. '_Well, dat be one way to break up a wedding, mon cheri._'

**Fin.**

An: I meant for this to be a 100 word drabble, but it got away from me. Thanks for reading, this is only my second attempt at writing a ROMY so please be gentle with me.

ills


End file.
